Sentimientos Encontrados
by angel.veg.16
Summary: Ichigo se encuentra confundido aun no descubre cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones con inoue sera amor o deseo sea lo que sea necesita descubrirlo ya. pero ¿sera demaciado tarde? aparecio ese despreciable rival. no puede ser esos sentimientos seran su muerte... Advertencia LEMON futura
1. CONFLICTOS

**Hola lectores este es un pequeño adelanto de mi nueva historia espero sea de su agrado es un ichihime con mucho drama y celos existe una advertencia LEMON futura...**

Wow cuanta paz se inhalaba en karakura, el aire era puro por fin ya no habían bestias contra quienes luchar. La lucha contra Aizen había acabado y en la sociedad de almas todo marchaba en orden y tranquilidad, los pocos holow que aveces aparecían no eran algo de que preocuparse en su mayoría eran debiles.

Ichigo ya no era ese jovencito de 15 años que conocimos ya habían pasado los años y el ya tenia 20 años, ahora era mas alto con porte mas varonil la espalda mas ancha y la cara mas larga en fin se había vuelto mas guapo era muy popular entre las chicas de la universidad, como en karakura todo iba bien decidió estudiar medicina ya que el viejo lo precionaba con que el heredaría su prestigioso consultorio y termino accediendo ante los chantajes de isshin, junto a el estaba inoue Orihime y uryū ishida.

Inoue había decidido estudiar medicina ya que sus poderes eran de curacion y quería aprender mucho mas sobre el tema como salvar vidas queria hacerlo sin utilizar sus poderes ella estaba muy interesada en aprender al contrario de ichigo que no le iba en nada la medicina pero ya estaban metidos hasta el cuello ya llevaban cuarto año de la carrera salirse a esas alturas sería un desperdicio.

Por otro lado uryū estudiaba leyes... Extraño no? Pero el sabelotodo uryū ya estaba cansado de tanta física y matemática así que se aventuro a sacar la carrera de leyes y ya estaba apunto de graduarse solo le faltaba un año para terminar y había decidido ir a esa universidad porque Orihime le insistió mucho hasta convencerlo.

 **\- o - - o - - o -**

En la biblioteca...

-Estoy tan cansado cuanto llevamos haciendo esta tarea inoe

Ohh enserio solo llevamos 20 minutos kurosaki-kun eres un flojo ponte a hacer algo que aun falta mucho para terminar, ve a buscar el libro de ciencias mejor... Contesto Orihime muy seria

-ichigo acintio haciendo una mueca de desagrado

Orihime se escucho un grito a lo largo el cual fue reprimido por la bibliotecaria era uryū algunas veces se reunía con ellos para ayudarlos a estudiar ya que el era un genio en eso.

-hola uryū como estas saludo Orihime con un beso en la mejilla a su amigo

Ahora me encuentro muy bien porque estoy contigo bonita dijo uryū seductoramente

 **" hacia ya un tiempo que uryū se le habia confesado a Orihime aunque nunca le pidió respuesta alguna a su declaración pues el sabía muy bien que estaba enamorada de ichigo desde la secundaria, simplemente alego que haría de todo para conquistarla"**

\- basta uryū. Dijo Orihime haciendo una pequeña mueca a su amigo

Y bien en que te puedo ayudar preciosa

Si dime, le entiendes a esto yo le entiendo un poco pero aun me cuesta...

Por otro lado...

Ja aquí esta el estupido libro que quiere inoue... Sera mejor que regrese cuanto antes y así terminamos mas rápido esa tonta tarea pensó mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba inoue pero no estaba sola estaba con el idiota de uryū se molesto un poco pero al final le resto importancia

Toma aquí esta el libro que me pediste.

\- gracias kurosaki-kun tardaste mucho así que uryū me ayudo a avanzar mucho en el trabajo por hoy creo que es suficiente solo iré a registrar el libro para que nos lo llevemos y nos vamos a casa ya mañana continuamos dijo Orihime mientras se alejaba.

Que haces aquí escupió ichigo

Estoy bien gracias y tu? Menciono uryū con sarcasmo

No te pregunte eso idiota

Valla no es bueno abandonar el campo de batalla ichigo espeto uryū sonrriendo

De que campo de batalla hablas pedazo de imbesil no estamos en guerra

Después no te quejes cuando te la quite

Quitarme que? Podrías dejarte de sarcasmos estúpidos y hablar en serio

Uryū se acerco a su oído y dijo te quitare a "i-no-ue o-ri-hi-me"

Ichigo no entendía porque pero eso lo había molestado mucho y lo único que logro decir fue vete al diablo tu y tus estupideses y se marcho de la biblioteca

Próximo capitulo ¿DONDE ESTA KUROSAKI- KUN

 **/ Dejen REVIEW /**

 **lo se fue corto, pero antes de continuarlo quiero saber si les ha gustado o no, dejen sus opiniones porfavor y si les gusto subire una continuacion pronto todo dependera de ustedes, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO**


	2. ¿DONDE ESTA KUROSAKI KUN?

**lo prometido es deuda y yo les cumplo aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia** **Pero antes quiero agradecer sus comentarios ichihimistas** **Kanadekirishima** **Jem** **GRACIAS... ;)**

Capitulo 2

Kurosaki-kun besame...

QUE? Que diablos estas diciendo inoue decia ichigo nervioso

Quiero probarte.. Quiero sentir tu sabor quiero besarte ronroneaba Orihime ya muy cerca de los labios de ichigo

Su cara esta enrojecida sus ojos vidriosos y sus labios están tan cerca tan apetecibles.. Al igual que ella quiero probarlos quiero sentirla... Al diablo lo haré pensó para al final rodearla con sus brazos y besarla con todas las fuerzas de sus deseos, ella tenia un sabor adictivo quería mas... Abrió un poco sus labios e introdujo su lengua jugando con todo el contorno del interior de su boca esto lo estaba volviendo loco quería aun mas ella era una droga, acaricio su espalda haciéndola estremecer su blusa cayo un poco a través de su brazo dejando ver un poco su pecho no resistiría más quería tocarla pero...

Detente ichigo que diablos haces conmigo ICHIGOOO despierta gritaba el pobre de kon lo mas fuerte que podía.

Ichigo salto de la cama al oír los gritos

Que pasa kon porque gritas y peor aun que haces en mi cuarto.. Pregunto ichigo molesto

Bueno verás decía kon aun recuperándose del susto... Yo vine a tu recamara porque yusu me pidió que te despertara ya que llegaras tarde a la universidad te grite pero no me escuchabas así que subí a tu cama para ver si así me escuchabas pero tu de repente me agarraste tan fuerte que creí que me querías matar finalizo kon

Jajaja que lastima que me desperté dijo ichigo divertido eso te pasa por entrometido

Ja eso me gano por andar haciendo favores querrás decir dijo kon mientras salia de la habitación algo enfadado

Al salir kon ichigo cerro la puerta con llave

Que diablos fue ese sueño de solo acordarse ichigo se estaba poniendo duro maldita sea porque inoue estaba en su sueño y peor aun porque ese sueño fue tan exitante, desde su encuentro con uryū en la biblioteca no había parado de pensar en inoue y las palabras de uryū "te quitare a i-no-ue o-ri-hi-me" vamos inoue es solo mi amiga no me interesa pensó ichigo restándole ya importancia al asunto

Después de salir del mar de dudas que tenia en la cabeza ichigo noto que su amiguito aun seguía duro hací que decidió darse una ducha fría lo mas pronto posible

Ichigooo el desayuno esta listo grito yusu desde la cocina

Gracias yusu decía ichigo mientras bajaba de su recámara ya duchado

Ichigo ve a vestirte se te hará muy tarde para ir a la universidad

No te preocupes yusu hoy no pienso ir a la universidad no hay nada importante que entregar y me siento muy cansado (mintió realmente no quería ir para no ver a inoue ya que se acordaría del bochornoso sueño que tubo y su amiguito no lo iba a ayudar mucho que digamos). Si me llaman di que me dio un leve resfriado finalizo ichigo

Esta bien ichii- kun pero enserio te encuentras bien

Si yusu tranquila solo quiero descansar y date prisa que llegaras tarde al instituto

Claro ya me tengo que ir es tardisimo karin baja ya nos tenemos que ir gritaba yusu a su melliza desde la puerta

En la universidad...

Ya es muy tarde sera que ichigo no vendrá se preguntaba la ojigris le habrá pasado algo? A la hora del descanso lo llamare para saber que ocurre pensó

A la hora del descanso...

Inoue estaba dispuesta a llamar a la residencia kurosaki pero no se lo permitieron ya que uryū arrebato su teléfono impidiendoselo

Hola preciosa que haces dijo devolviéndole el móvil

Uryū me asustaste

lo siento bonita no era mi intención

Sólo llamaba a ichigo para preguntar porque no había asistido hoy a clases

No te preocupes que seguro no le pasó nada grave pero llámalo para salir de dudas

Y así fue inoue llamó a la residencia kurosaki pero nadie Atendió

Oye preciosa Qué te parece si salimos tú y yo más tarde a dar una vuelta al parque Qué dices aceptas

Al parque dices, que ilusión hace tiempo que no voy al parque está bien aceptó si me invitas a un helado dijo entre risas la ojitos grises

Vaya que eres astuta preciosa Te invitaré a todos los helados que quieras

Pasó el día ya eran las 5 de la tarde las clases habían terminado y Uryū pasó recogiendo Orihime para ir al parque

Ya en el parque Uryū había cumplido su promesa de comprar un helado a Orihime Y ambos estaban sentados en una banca amenamente platicando pero uryu Tenía algo importante que decirle a inoue

Sabes preciosa no sé si aún recuerdas Aquella tarde en la que te confesé mis sentimientos tú no me diste ninguna respuesta ni yo te la pedí pero ahora quisiera ser ese chico que te haga feliz sé lo que sientes por ichigo pero también Sé que puedo hacer qué te olvides de él por favor no me rechaces te daré Hasta mañana para pensarlo si no te prometo no Volverte a molestar con eso y te sacaré de mi corazón y de mi mente a Como pueda Aunque me desgarré el alma al intentarlo Te quiero bonita pero no me haré más ilusiones contigo si tú no me quieres de la forma en que yo te quiero a ti

Orihime no podía creerse lo que escuchaba ya sabia lo que Uryū sentía por ella pero jamas pensó que su amor hacia ella fuera tan profundo y que al estar cerca de ella solo lo hacia sufrir no pudo contenerse mas y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente

Uryū la abrazo muy fuerte dándole ánimos diciendo no te preocupes inoue jamas te abandonaré siempre podrás contar conmigo pase lo que pase.

Lo siento ishida-kun jamas quise hacerte daño te prometo que mañana te daré mi respuesta

Esta bien bonita gracias!

Vamos te acompañare a casa

En casa de inoue...

Llegamos.

Si gracias por invitarme a salir y por el helado nos vemos mañana contesto la ojitos grises

Hasta mañana bonita cuidate mucho si respondió dulcemente Uryū después de depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de Orihime.

Después de unos momentos Orihime se recostó en su cama, cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido

POV de inoue

Uryū quiere que sea su novia, dijo que me quería... Y yo también lo quiero mucho pero mis sentimientos por kurosaki-kun son mas fuertes y me impiden amar a alguien mas. Que haré si ni siquiera se si soy correspondida no es justo que viva sometida a un hombre q no me ama pero no sabré si me quiere si no se lo pregunto. Pero no me atrevería a preguntárselo seria muy vergonzoso, pero que hago lo quiero ver... Y si lo llamo, no mejor voy a su casa ummm pero que le digo. Ahh ya se.

Fin del POV de inoue.

En la residencia kurosaki...

Como es que no hay nadie en casa a estas horas, me muero de hambre. Y mira que dejarme solo sin nada que comer valla familia tengo por lo menos deberían avisar que llegaran tarde refunfuñaba ichigo molesto.

Cuando encontró una nota en el refrigerador que decía "hola ichinii saldremos a acampar con papá no te dijimos que vinieras porque dijiste que querías descansar y preferimos no molestarte te dejamos comida en la nevera cuidate"

Hicieron bien ya que no tenia ganas de salir a ninguna parte pensó ichigo con alivio

Tock tock... Sonó la puerta

Ohh vamos no me digas que se arrepintieron y regresaron casa

I-inoue que,e haces aquí a estas horas es tardicimo para que andes sola en la calle

Lo se kurosaki kun disculpa es solo que quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante puedo pasar? Pregunto apenada

C-claro disculpa adelante pasa prepararé algo de té decía mientras ponía a calentar agua

kurosaki kun ¿porque no fuiste a clase hoy?

Etoo. Es que me sentía un poco enfermo y preferí no ir

Entiendo. Yo solo vine a entregarte los apuntes ya que mañana tenemos examen

Oye pero porque vienes tan tarde, hubieras venido mas temprano y no sería tan peligroso que andes por ahí

Lo se, llame a la residencia pero nadie me atendió la llamada y pensaba venir después que terminaran las clases pero Uryū me invito a tomar un helado y...

Orihime seguía hablando pero ichigo había dejado de prestarle atención, fue idea de el o inoue había dicho que salio con Uryū pero que diablos pasaba entre esos dos de por si su relación ya era bastante cercana como para que ahora se pasaran todo el maldito día juntos

Kurosaki kun me escuchas, oye me estas prestando atención. Pregunto ya muy molesta la ojigris

Si claro... Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta aunque sea indiscreta

Si claro.

Y me responderás con sinceridad

Si vamos has la pregunta de una vez

Etoo.. A ti te gusta Uryū

Orihime se puso helada con su pregunta pero se las arreglo para responder:

¿Que si me gusta? bueno creo que si un poco hoy me logro decir que si quiero ser su novia y mañana le daré mi respuesta sabes fue muy incomodo porque el sabe que quiero a otro chico y realmente no quiero hacerlo sufrir

"La mente de ichigo trataba de procesar tanta información y no lograba entender porque le dolió tanto el pecho cuando inoue dijo que si le gustaba pero que además quería a otro chico pero quien diablos era ese otro chico y si solo quería aprovecharse de ella que pasaría si la lastima, el no lo permitiría ella era su amiga y de alguna forma la quería claro como amiga

Kurosaki kun y ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

No digo si bueno creo ahh no se

Espera si o no

No

Y si así por casualidad yo te dijera que te quiero kurosaki kun...

Ichigo claro lo tomo como una broma

Jajaja te diria que eres patética por tener esos sentimientos tan estúpidos y te pediría que estuvieras tan lejos de mi como sea posible jajaja... Seguía burlandose ichigo

Orihime no pudo contener las lágrimas

Que Pasa inoue ¿por que lloras? Era una broma ¿no?

Orihime se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y los sello en un beso tierno y cálido después tomo distancia lo abofeteó y volvió a besar con mas fuerza ella lo amaba y finalizo el beso diciendo si mis sentimientos son una broma para ti, disculpame por quererte tanto se disculpo y salio corriendo del lugar

Ichigo ni se inmuto estaba desubicado ¿que había pasado? Eso no había sido una broma inoue realmente le dijo que lo quería y además lo beso y que beso fue tan rico sus labios saben mejor de como sabían en mis sueños pero que mierda había echo le dijo cosas horribles necesitaba disculparse y pronto si no quería perder a su mejor amiga y la persona que se metía en sus sueños mas pervertidos cada noche.

Inoue llego a casa se tiro a su cama y se dispuso a llorar toda la noche lloro hasta no tener mas lágrimas en los ojos, hasta quedarse dormida de cansada

A la mañana siguiente, llego el gran día el día en que inoue tomaría una decisión que cambiaría su vida...

Próximo capitulo: "Una Decisión, ¿ICHIGO ESTA CELOSO?

 **/ DEJEN REVIEW \\\**

 **Gracias por leer... Hasta la próxima ;-***


	3. una desición, ¿ICHIGO ESTA CELOSO?

**hola queridos lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios y de antemano muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**

Capitulo 3

Estaba amaneciendo y el despertador de Orihime sonó a la misma hora de siempre, ella lo apago y se levanto de mala gana, tenia los ojos rojos y un poco inflamados de tanto haber llorado la noche anterior pero no importaba seria fuerte ella ya no era una niñita de 15 años que se dejaría vencer por sus sentimientos, así que tomó una toalla y se metió al baño tenia que ir a la universidad aunque eso implique ver a ichigo y a Uryū.

Cuando salió de la ducha, preparo el desayuno y se dispuso a ir a la universidad.

Todo parecía normal pensó mientras se asomaba en una de las secciones por lo menos no hay rastro de ninguno de los dos por ahora podre estar tranquila.

Hola bonita adivina quien soy decía Uryū mientras cubría los ojos de Orihime.

Uryū dijo. No puede ser tan poco me duro la tranquilidad que según yo iba a tener pensó Orihime algo nerviosa

Uryū había notado que una cabellera naranja los observaba desde lejos

Exacto guapa que te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche, si recuerdas que tenemos una platica pendiente ¿verdad?

Si claro que lo recuerdo, pasas por mi a las 7:00pm de acuerdo.

Claro que si preciosa nos vemos a esa hora.

Esta bien adiós se despidió Orihime con un beso en la mejilla como siempre pero esta vez Uryū volteo la cara y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Orihime no hizo ningún movimiento, sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Y cuando por fin reacciono Uryū ya se había ido.

Que mas da que ahora me bese Uryū o cualquier otro chico a ichigo no creó que le importe para nada y además ya obtuvo por lo menos su primer beso con el.

Que haces espiando no sabes que es de mala educación decía Uryū a ichigo

No te espiaba idiota simplemente los vi allí parados tan cómodos "conversando" que no quise interrumpir menciono ichigo sarcástico

Oh en serio que considerado de tu parte y porque el sarcasmo no me digas que estas celoso...

Ja claro que no, pero si así lo fuera no es de tu incumbencia, es solo que tu no quieres a inoue o crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus planes con los otros chicos que estudian contigo

Ah valla así que te has dado cuenta de ESO, y según tu ¿cuales son mis planes?

La apuesta que tienes con los otros chicos de hacerte novio de inoue y llevártela a la cama y gravarla al momento en que lo hagan... O me ¿equivoco? Pero estarás muy imbécil si crees que te voy a permitir que hagas eso. Primero te mató

Pues trata de detenerme ahora que inoue es mi novia Jaja finalizo riendo

Pero no le duro mucho la alegría ya que ichigo le dejo ir un fuerte golpe en la cara diciendo no olvides lo que te dije si la tocas te mato imbécil estas advertido.. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y fruncio el seño aun más y se dispuso a entrar a su sección

Maldita sea ichigo me las pagaras aunque inoue aun no es mi novia esta noche no sabemos lo que pueda pasar quizá me las desquite con inoue pensaba Uryū con una risa descarada en el rostro.

Ichigo entro a la sección se acerco a inoue y le dijo sin verla a la cara a la hora de salida te acompañare a tu casa necesitamos hablar.

Esta bien kurosaki kun solo que tendrás que esperarme un poco ya que tengo que hablar con el director de algo importante

Te esperare dijo secamente

Ichigo se salio de la primera hora de clase tenia que pensar que haría para que inoue no llegara a su cita con Uryū en la noche

De pronto un plan se le ocurrió no sabía como resultaría ya que no tenia auto control cuando la tenia cerca pero tenia que intentarlo esa noche secuestraría a inoue

Ok controlate ichigo es cierto que es muy linda pero es mi mejor amiga aunque no puedo negar que empiezo a sentir algo por ella. No, miento siempre he sentido un cariño especial hacia ella pero creo que se esta volviendo aun más especial ese sentimiento.

Después de un rato ichigo regreso a sus clases y el día continuo normalmente.

POV de inoue...

Que diablos pasa kurosaki kun no me despega la vista de encima estará molesto por lo de ayer ja poco me importa si lo esta la que debería de estarlo soy yo por haberse burlado de mi tan descaradamente pero calmate inoue de seguro te pedirá que te alejes de el claro eso fue lo que dijo la noche anterior lo se pero no soportare oír esas palabras otra vez provenir de sus labios, pero que pasa me pone muy nerviosa que me observe de esa manera pareciera como que hubiera algo oculto en esa mirada pareciera deseo, olvidate de eso inoue ya más tarde sabrás de que quiere hablar contigo al final sera la ultima vez que hables con el.

Fin del POV de inoue.

El día paso las clases habían llegado a su fin e ichigo hizo un gesto a inoue en señal de que la esperaría afuera

Orihime asintió y se dirigió hacia la dirección

Tock tock puedo pasar pregunto Orihime

Claro adelante te estaba esperando ya que recibí tu solicitud de traslado aceptada has hecho bien muchacha las becas académicas al extranjero son pocas y no debes desperdiciar esta oportunidad

Si lo se por eso decidí aceptar la solicitud e irme a estudiar a Europa el próxima el próximo semestre

Genial entonces no me queda mas que desearle suerte y felicitarla por su decisión.

Muchas gracias por todo, adiós.

En las afueras del instituto...

Valla no tardaste casi nada dijo ichigo.

Lo se lo que tenia que hablar con el director no era tan complicado

Ya veo

Y porque querías acompañarme a casa pregunto la ojigris nerviosa

Etoo por lo de ayer, yo quería disculparme por haber sido tan grosero.

¿Que? kurosaki kun me esta pidiendo disculpas a mi, valla jamas me espere eso que tierno. oh ya inoue controlate

Esta bien kurosaki kun supongo que para ti hubiese sido mejor que fuese una broma.

No bueno no niego que creí que estabas bromeando pero luego cuando me besaste me di cuenta q no se trataba de una broma esto ultimo lo dijo sonrojado levemente

La-lamento mucho eso dijo apenada y visiblemente sonrojada

Pero no lamento haberme enamorado de ti se que somos amigos de infancia y por eso este sentimiento es aun mas especial

Si es tan especial y por eso ya eres novia de Uryū dijo notablemente molesto

Orihime abrió los ojos de par en par y dijo de donde sacas eso

Ni te molestes en negarlo Uryū me dijo

Esta bien no lo negare puedes creer lo que quieras no me voy a molestar en hacerte cambiar de opinión después de todo para ti solamente soy un estorbo al que tienes que andar cuidando pero sabes que ni te molestes ya me se cuidar sola

No, precisamente porque no te sabes cuidar sola es que lo hago además Uryū no te conviene solo jugara contigo y después te dejara

Y tu como lo sabes además que te importa si ni siquiera me quieres

Claro que te quiero bueno como amigos claro pero también siento algo especial que aun no se descifrar que es

Entiendo solamente dices eso para que no salga con Uryū pero no te preocupes que Uryū no es mi novio ni lo sera nunca y tu tampoco dijo mientras salia corriendo hacia su casa

Ichigo la miro sorprendido eso le había dolido pero esta vez averiguaría porque le dolía tanto, decidió seguirla

Ya en casa de inoue...

Inoue espera porque siempre huyes de mi

Por que siempre me haces daño dijo con los ojos llenos de desbordantes lágrimas

Inoue... Lo siento

De pronto un impulso repentino por abrazar a inoue se hizo presente

Que diablos me pasa no puedo controlarme

De pronto Orihime sintió las cálidas y grandes manos de ichigo sobre su rostro y espalda.

Q-que? Haces kurosaki kun

Lo siento inoue creo que mejor me voy

Espera. Ya es un poco tarde porque no te quedas a cenar dijo inoue ignorando por completo su cena con Uryū

Estas segura pregunto ichigo desconfiado

Si claro pasa

Orihime no sabia cocinar muy bien ya que nadie le había enseñado ella vivía sola después de todo

Sabes ordene comida a un restaurante ya que no cocino muy bien

No te hubieras molestado inoue lamento incomodarte

Oh no, no te preocupes todos los días ordeno algo o salgo a comer fuera

Enserio, y de donde sacas dinero si no trabajas

Bueno mis padres me dejaron una herencia antes de morir.

Entiendo. Que bien y no te sientes sola aquí en este apartamento

Orihime sonrió y dijo, si me siento muy sola pero sabes con el tiempo aprendes a convivir con la soledad

Wow esa mirada irradiaba dolor y tristeza otra vez le dio el impulso de abrazarla y sin darse cuenta ya la tenia entre sus brazos y la estaba besando.. Pero que diablos estoy haciendo la estoy besando y ella me corresponde, maldita sea esto no ayudara en nada a mi autocontrol pero no puedo negar que se siente bien, sus labios saben maravillosamente bien, ichigo se dejo llevar no podía controlarse mas ella era tan pura e inocente y el quería hacerla tocar el infierno y después elevarla al paraíso.

Y así de disponía a hacerlo se separaron unos segundos por falta de aire y volvieron a sellar sus labios en un beso apasionado lleno de deseo ichigo se alejo un poco roso sus labios con sus dedos, la miro fijamente a los ojos y en un susurro dijo maldita sea te haré el amor y la volvió a besar con mas fuerza esta ves era un beso frenético desesperado su lengua presionaba sus labios con fuerza suplicando entrar y ella obedientemente la abrió

Que diablos era esa sensación ese beso... Quiero mas pensó la ojigris

In-inoue no puedo mas susurro garrasposamente ichigo

ambos cayeron rendidos ante tal sensación sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el suelo e ichigo estaba encima de ella con su mano dentro de su minifalda escolar acariciando sus piernas y apretando fuertemente sus muslos

Ahh gimió la ojigris ku-kurosaki kun detente

No puedo es tu culpa por ser tan endemoniadamente sexy

Tock tock

Alguien toca kurosaki kun detente iré a ver quien es

No vallas

Si iré debe ser la comida que ordene dijo arreglándose la ropa y el cabello mientras salia a ver quien era

Uryū que haces aquí

Vamos preciosa no me digas que olvidaste nuestra cita

No la olvide la ignore sabes porque, porque eres un mentiroso dime porque andas por ahí diciendo que eres mi novio tu y yo no somos nada solo somos amigos y te iba a decir amablemente que no podía salir contigo porque tu muy bien sabes que a quien quiero es a kurosaki kun pero luego me entero que tu andas diciendo por ahí que somos novios cuando no lo somos por que piensas que me tienes asegurada ¿EH?

Uryū la tomo de la cintura a la fuerza y la intento besar

Oye preciosa así que ichigo ya te fue con el chisme, no te preocupes que se que no te tengo asegurada por eso quieras o no esta noche seras mía decía mientras la estrellaba contra la pared

Maldito imbécil sueltala grito ichigo furioso mientras quito a inoue de los brazos de Uryū y se dispuso a golpearlo una y otra vez

Uryū se encontraba todo golpeado mientras que ichigo no tanto al final ichigo amenazo con que si se volvía a acercar a inoue lo demandaría por acoso sexual ante esto Uryū se marcho

Kurosaki kun estas bien

Si estoy bien y tu

Claro que estoy bien tu me defendiste ¿no?

Si inoue porque me di cuenta que no puedo soportar que nadie te toque ni te mire

Yo lo admito te quiero solo para mi dijo sin verla a la cara

Kuro... Intento decir pero ichigo se lo impidió la beso y entre sus labios admitió te quiero inoue

Próximo capitulo: "NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ"

 **/ dejen review \\\** **Muchas gracias por leer espero que les halla gustado estaré esperando sus opiniones para continúa la historia SALUDOS Y GRACIAS**


	4. NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ

**_holis de nuevo mis queridos lectores ichihimistas... me alegra mucho ver que han seguido mi historia y vengan los agradecimientos a:_**

 ** _sheblunar: awww si ya hubo beso y espero que este cap te guste aun mas jiji..._**

 ** _jem: jaja creeme que ni yo se como se me ocurrio poner a uryu de canalla._**

 ** _sleeze: Gracias por tu critica, fue tomada en cuenta en este capitulo y los que siguen._**

 ** _orihime kurosaki: awww gracias por tu apoyo en este fic espero te guste este nuevo capitulo mi querida pervertida inoue jiji..._**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por leer aqui esta la continuacion del fic espero sea de su agrado, no me juzguen estoy empezando en esto del lemmon._**

Capitulo 4

Yo lo admito te quiero solo para mi dijo sin verla a la cara

Kuro... Intento decir pero ichigo se lo impidió la beso y entre sus labios admitió te quiero inoue

Esa noche mas tarde ichigo se reuso a irse a casa ya que le preocupaba que Uryū volviera a molestar a inoue y claro aun tenia que hablar muchas cosas con ella ya que por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos

-"kurosaki kun la habitación esta lista, puedes ir a descansar"- el apartamento de inoue era pequeño para una persona por lo que solo había una habitación. -"yo descansaré en el sofá y si necesitas algo solo me avisas".

-"ni hablar yo me quedo en el sofá y tu a la cama, tu no te preocupes por mi".

-"No kurosaki kun ve a dormir a la habitación, tu eres mi invitado y además estas aquí para protegerme ¿no?" decía la ojigris haciendo un tierno puchero

-"tienes razón estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, no para desincomodar"- de alguna manera el puchero de la ojigris lo había conmovido así que deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla y concluyo -"no seas terca y ve a descansar esta tarde han sucedido muchas cosas lamento estar aquí molestando"

-"Kurosaki kun no me molestas, me siento muy feliz de que estés conmigo, soy yo la que debería de estar avergonzada siempre estoy estorbando"- esto ultimo lo dijo con un desden de tristeza -"pero si no te molesta podríamos... Etoo podríamos dormir juntos." dijo notablemente sonrojada.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido por la propuesta de inoue, era una propuesta innegable; como podría decirle que no si dormiría junto a la diosa inoue la chica que noche tras noche desvestía en sus sueños no dejaba de pensar en ella, y el haciéndole cosas pervertidas pero se tenía que controlar no quería lastimarla ni mucho menos hacerle algo cuando ni siquiera eran novios.-"Etoo.. Inoue estas segura"

-"Bueno si tu no quieres, o te sientes incomodo no te sientas obligado disculpa por haberte echo esa propuesta"- Orihime estaba un poco decepcionada ya que a ichigo le parecía incomodar la idea, pero al menos lo había intentado.

-"NO, no es eso es solo que Etoo.. Inoue yoo... Bueno yo cuando estoy contigo... Verás es que cuando te tengo cerca"-trató de explicarse pero inoue lo interrumpió.

-"Entiendo, te incomoda ya que tu aun no tienes muy claro lo que sientes por mi"

-"No inoue no pienses eso"- decía ichigo desesperado pero era demasiado tarde inoue ya tenia los ojos lleno de desbordantes lágrimas".

-"inoue no llores veras yo... Al diablo después no te quejes"- finalizo mientras la cargaba hasta la habitación"

-" lo siento kurosaki kun peso mucho"- estaba muy Avergonzada

-"eso no es lo que importa ahora lo mas importante es que te hagas responsable de todo lo que provocas en mi, trate de advertirte pero las palabras no funcionan ahora asumiras las consecuencias"- decía garrasposamente ichigo mientras la depositaba en la cama.

POV de inoue...

Que pasa ichigo esta en mi habitación claro yo lo invite a que durmiera conmigo, pero no con estas intenciones. Esta sobre mi y no solo eso sino que peor aun me esta devorando el cuello y de que manera si sigue así no lo podre detener, yo no me podré detener

Fin del POV de inoue

Ichigo se encontraba sobre Orihime mientras le devoraba el cuello, con las manos se aventuraba a tocarle los muslos debajo de la minifalda, ella se estremecía ante cada tacto de el y el no podía resistir iría al punto y susurro a su oído -"esta vez no escaparas, esta vez te haré mía"- Orihime dejó escapar un gemido que fue tomado por ichigo como una aceptación de que está De acuerdo con lo que esta pasando y sin mas que decir ichigo siguió su aventura por el hermoso cuerpo de la ojigris.

"Ummmm... Kuro...saki-k-kun" trataba de emitir palabra la ojitos grises pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible ya que ichigo tenia muy bien ocupados sus labios sobre los de el, ichigo se debatía entre su cuello y su boca no podría controlarse mas el quería sentir su piel, esa piel que solo podía ver en sus sueños húmedos por los cuales se levantaba cada noche a lavarse la cara con agua fria.

Y entonces fue cuando empezó el juego... Ichigo subió una de sus manos hasta los labios de la ojigris y los roso con la punta de los dedos después bajo por el cuello depositando suaves caricias seguidos de pequeños besos, siguió bajando hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de inoue y empezó a apretarlo suavemente

POV de ichigo...

"Maldita sea esto se siente tan bien, no puedo creer que tengo a inoue sometida a mis deseos podre hacer lo que desee con ella esta noche, ahh esos pechos se siente tan bien tocarlos de esta manera, y ella ella se ve tan sexy excitada pero no es suficiente quiero hacerla sentir mejor"

Fin del POV de ichigo

Ichigo deslizó su mano sobre la espalda de Orihime obligándola a sentarse, de este modo pudo quitar la estorbada camisa, con manos temblorosas quiso quitar el sostén cosa que le costo mucho pero después de unos segundos se deshizo de el. Y pudo apreciar con mayor facilidad los hermosos senos de inoue y no pudo contenerse mas de una manera desenfrenada casi inesperada se enterro en uno de sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlo mientras que con su mano daba pequeños pellizcos en el pezon del otro pecho.

"Ahhh... Ichigo ummm"-la ojigris se dejaba consentir pero ella también estaba en su limite, ichigo la estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones que en su vida había sentido- "detente por favor"-lograba decir en tono casi suplicante.

"No puedo, mejor dicho no quiero, eres tan ardiente inoue ummm... Sabes tan bien. No me detendré, no lo haré"- decia mientras la recostaba nuevamente en la cama y deslizaba sus labios de su pecho hasta su vientre, saboreando aquella piel tan suave, tan dulce- "te gusta"- pregunto de manera seductora

Pero de inoue solo recibía pequeños gemidos

Al no recibir mas respuesta ichigo se detuvo, regreso a su boca y dio un apasionado beso, luego de eso susurro a su oído "dime si te gusta que te haga esto" entonces la tomo del brazo obligándola a voltear quedando ella de rodillas de espalda hacia el pero con su pecho recostado en la cama, ichigo comenzó a lamer su espalda mientras apretaba sus muslos y deslizaba su ropa interior junto con la minifalda, y comenzó a acariciar sus partes bajas dándole pequeñas estocadas de placer, poco a poco empezó a introducir sus dedos preparándola para recibirlo

Ella ya no podía mas pronto llegaría a su primer orgasmo y así fue no paso mucho tiempo para que inoue se corriera aun con los dedos de ichigo dentro de su ser

"Ahhh inoue estas tan humeda , tan estrecha me encanta ver lo que provoco en ti"- decía el pelinaranja mientras sacaba sus dedos.

"Ahh si... Pero no es justo que solo yo lo disfrute llego tu turno de disfrutar... PREPARATE ICHIGO" decía la ojigris con voz seductora y mirada lasciva...

proximo capitulo: "NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ PARTE 2"

 ** _/REVIEWS/_**

 ** _NO ME ASESINEN... como estoy empezando en este tema del lemmon antes de continuar el caputulo quisiera saber que opinan si ¿les gusta o no? o si les gustaria que agregue algo en el próximo capitulo... ustedes dirán. GRACIAS POR LEER_**


End file.
